Before an aircraft begins a takeoff sequence, the aircraft is assigned a runway from an air traffic controller. The air traffic controller typically communicates the runway assignment to a pilot of the aircraft either through a radio or other audible means. Once the pilot receives the runway assignment, he then proceeds to the assigned runway to begin the takeoff sequence.
Although this runway assignment procedure is generally safe, it may have certain drawbacks. As air traffic and air traffic controller workload increases, human errors may increase as well. For example, an air traffic controller may inadvertently communicate an incorrect runway assignment to a pilot, and the pilot may maneuver the aircraft to the runway and find another aircraft on the assigned runway. The presence of the pilot's aircraft at the incorrect runway may cause an air traffic delay. Additionally, if a new takeoff runway is assigned to the aircraft, additional time may be needed to move the aircraft to the new runway thereby causing additional air traffic delay. In other cases, an air traffic controller may assign a runway to an aircraft, and the runway may be under repair or otherwise unavailable. Thus, if the pilot proceeds to the runway and finds the runway unavailable, delays may similarly occur.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for alerting aircraft crew members of a runway assignment for an aircraft takeoff sequence that reduces air traffic delays. In addition, it is desirable for the system and method to be relatively simple to implement into existing systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the inventive subject matter and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the inventive subject matter.